Zeref Dragneel
|-|Zeref Dragneel= |-|Emperor Outfit (With Cloak)= |-|Emperor Outfit (Without Cloak)= |-|Fairy Heart Form= Summary Zeref Dragneel is considered to be the strongest, most evil Mage of all time, who possesses extremely dangerous, and powerful Magic. In reality, he is a reclusive, self-hating youth who cannot control his powers. He is the founder and current Emperor of the Alvarez Empire, under the alias of Spriggan, and the older brother of Natsu Dragneel. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | Low 6-B, likely 6-A Name: Zeref Dragneel, The Black Wizard, Emperor Spriggan, The Ugly Fairy, God of Space and Time Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Male Age: 400+ Classification: Immortal, Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Telepathy, Time Stop, Limited Necromancy, Genius Intelligence, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Durability Negation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Regeneration (Mid. Zeref is instantly able to heal injuries such as severe burns or deep wounds similarly to Mid-Low regeneration; however overtime he is able to recover from decapitation), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Summoning (Can summon multiple demons he created from his Book of Zeref), Magic Absorption (Absorbed the Fairy Heart from Mavis Vermilion), Limited Transmutation (Can change the appearance of something but it still retains its original properties), Spatial Manipulation (Completely sealed the Ravines of time), Resistances to the following: Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Larcade's Pleasure Magic), Time Manipulation (Possesses greater control over Time Magic than Ultear Milkovich), Magic Nullification (Resisted this ability when Keyes used it), Death Manipulation (Resisted Mavis' Death Magic, which shares a similar nature as his own), Soul Manipulation (Resisted Franmalth's soul extraction, and was unaffected by Larcade's Pleasure Magic which affects the soul) | Same as before, Dimensional Travel (Is able to travel to the Space Between Time), Fusionism (Was able to fuse Fairy Heart and Space Between Time together to create Neo-Eclipse), Time-Space Manipulation (Can completely revert all damage done to him, as even after Natsu utterly vaporized his whole body, he was able to effortlessly rewind his body back to normal) Attack Potency: Large Island level (Stronger than Dark Form August and Dragon Irene), can ignore conventional durability with Death Magic | Small Country level, likely Continent level (Should be at least twice as strong as before and likely comparable to Etherion, after absorbing Fairy Heart, and gaining access to all the magic of the Space Between Time) Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Far faster than Dragon Form Irene and Dark Form August) | Sub-Relativistic+ (Blitzed X792 DF Natsu) Lifting Strength: Class G (Should be comparable to Dragonification Natsu) | Class G Striking Strength: Large Island Class (Stronger than Dark Form August. Traded blows with Igneel's power Natsu) | Small Country Class, likely Continent Class (Effortlessly pierced Natsu's body with his hand. Physically traded blows with Savage Dragon Fire Natsu) Durability: Large Island level (Capable of taking hits from Igneel's Power Natsu) | Small Country level, likely Continent level (Took blows from Savage Dragon Fire Natsu) Stamina: Very high | Limitless (Fairy Heart is an Infinite Magic Supply) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with death magic. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with death magic. Possibly Universal+ with Neo Eclipse. Standard Equipment: Book of END, possibly other Books of Zeref Intelligence: Genius. Zeref possesses centuries worth of knowledge, having mastered all of the Black Arts at a very young age and creating thousands of demons. Weaknesses: His magic is significantly held down by the negative emotions of people as long as he bears the burden of humanity to atone for his sins. After the time-skip, it's shown he no longer feels the need to carry this burden as long as the world resents him and thus resenting humanity. Immortality granted by his magic can be removed, thanks to the contradictory nature of that ability. | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ankhseram Black Magic (アンクセラムの黒魔術 Ankuseramu no Kuro Majutsu): It is a Black Art that allows Zeref to kill any living thing he desires. This Magic seems to be uncontrollable at times, causing it to burst out randomly, killing anything within a certain radius around him. However, when Zeref forgets the value of and no longer cares about human life, he can fully control this Magic. Certain Magic Items can protect people from Ankhseram Black Magic, such as Natsu Dragneel's scarf. This Magic also appears, contrary to the nature of the Black Arts, unable to be learned, as Zeref only gained this curse-like Magic by upsetting the ancient God of life and death, Ankhseram, who apparently bestowed this upon Zeref due to his making light of the connections between life, death, and people in his race to bring his brother back to life. The side effect of this Magic is immortality and the inability to age. *'Immortality:' Approximately 400 years ago, Zeref successfully attained immortality, from being cursed by the God of life and death, Ankhseram, with Ankhseram Black Magic. He is also unaging. *'High-Speed Regeneration:' Owing to his status as an immortal, if Zeref has gone at least a short amount of time with receiving damage occurring in successive intervals, his wounds heal without a trace. *'Death Predation:' The usage of this spell creates a dark wave that kills everything in the user's immediate vicinity. *'Death Orb:' A spell that creates a dark mass in the formation of a ball, when used, destroys everything in its path. *'Death Pillar:' Zeref swipes both of his arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the little and index fingers pointing downwards. While doing this, he is surrounded by a dark aura. This spell creates a huge vertical explosion, and its blast radius is seemingly controllable. It was used to kill Hades. *'Death Fist:' Zeref punches his opponent with a death magic coated fist. *'Death Blast:' Zeref raises his hand and blasts death magic through his opponent's chest. *'Death Cage:' Zeref ensnares his foe with several death magic tentacles that drain the life from their very being. *'Dark Blast Inferno:' Zeref gathers flame-like dark matter in his palm and strikes his target with a powerful attack. This attack is so powerful, it briefly contended with a Savage Dragon Fire Natsu's Blaze of Savage Emotions. Death_Wave.gif|Death Predation Death_Orb.gif|Death Orb Death_Pillar.gif|Death Pillar Zeref_Death_Fist.gif|Death Fist Zeref_Death_Blast.gif|Death Blast Zeref_Death_Cage.gif|Death Cage Dark_Blast_Inferno.gif|Dark Blast Inferno Living Magic (生活魔法 Seikatsu Mahō): A very ancient, long-forgotten form of Magic that breathes life into an object. Some of Zeref's creations are sentient and seek to further Zeref's former, as-of-yet unknown, evil desires. Most of the beings that Zeref created were Demons. *'Nemesis:' This spell creates Demons from the rubble. It can create an entire army of Demons with just a few rocks. This magic was used by Hades while battling Fairy Tail. A spell from Volume 4 Verse 20 of one of the Books of Zeref. *'Deliora' (デリオラ, Deriora): One of Zeref's many creations, Deliora was a monstrous Demon that attacked the icy villages in the North. Deliora was imprisoned in a block of ice by Ur. Lyon Vastia tried to unfreeze it so he could kill the Demon, however, after years of being detained in Ur's ice, the Demon's life force was greatly reduced, so much, in fact, that merely upon being released from the ice, it died. *'Lullaby' (ララバイ, Rarabai): A flute that can transform into a giant Demon. Whoever hears Lullaby's song (aside from the caster) will die. Erigor hoped to use this to kill the Guild Masters at their meeting. As Kageyama failed to carry out the mission, Lullaby transformed into its Demon form to feast upon souls. However, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, and Erza Scarlet were able to defeat the Demon Flute. It currently is in the Magic Council's possession. *'Tartaros' (冥府の門, タルタロス, Tarutarosu): Zeref stated that all of Tartaros' members are Demons he created. **'E.N.D.' (ＥＮＤ, イーエヌディー, Ī Enu Dī) or Etherious Natsu Dragneel (エーテリアス・ナツ・ドラグニル Ēteriasu Natsu Doraguniru):''' The strongest of his Demons and the master of Tartaros. **Mard Geer Tartaros' (マルド・ギール・タルタロス ''Marudo Gīru Tarutarosu):''' One of his strongest Demons and second in command of Tartaros. **Kyôka' (キョウカ ''Kyōka):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros, and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Jackal' (ジャッカル ''Jakkaru):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Tempester' (テンペスター ''Tenpesutā):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Keyes' (キース ''Kīsu):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Seilah' (セイラ ''Seira):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team of the Nine Demon Gates. **Ezel' (エゼル ''Ezeru):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Torafuzar' (トラフザー ''Torafuzā):''' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and a member of the Nine Demon Gates. **Franmalth' (フランマルス ''Furanmarusu):' An Etherious of the Dark Guild Tartaros and its team: the Nine Demon Gates. **'Yakdoriga (ヤクドリガ Yakudoriga):' A lesser Etherious that serves the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. ** 'Lamy (ラミー Ramī):' A mass-produced Etherious and a member of the Dark Guild Tartaros, working under Kyôka to help with the Demons' regeneration process. *'Reverse to Book Form: Zeref can transform any of his Creations into a book. Immobilization Magic: A Black Art of Zeref's that allows him to freeze time for all except those he chooses to remain mobile. After casting this Magic, the surrounding area and all those affected by the Magic appear inverted in color, while those unaffected stays as they are. Law: When this spell is activated, a bright light envelops the area and inflicts massive damage on the user's target. This spell is so powerful that it was able to completely counteract the effects of the Tenrou Jade. However, this Magic requires ten years of training to complete, and it comes with equally dangerous effects if performed incorrectly or in its incomplete state. Zeref taught Mavis that spell. Expert Sensor: Zeref was able to sense Acnologia was approaching Tenrou Island from quite a fair distance, as well as talk to Mavis Vermilion despite not being able to see or hear her. Fire Magic: Zeref is capable of burning his creations (while they are in book form). It is unknown that ability is limited to the Books of Zeref. Teleportation: Zeref is capable of teleportation. However, the nature of its ability is unknown. Telekinesis: Zeref is capable of moving objects and even humans with the power of will (As it was shown in the case of E.N.D book and Makarov Dreyar). Bullet Magic: A type of Magic which allows Zeref to produce various types of Magical ballistic projectiles out of his hands to attack opponents. Zeref points with his index finger, which will enable him to fire Magical bullets from his stretched out finger. Fairy Heart Form: Zeref, after activating the Magic of Fairy Heart and the Space Between Time, accesses a mode that he calls "surpassing a God of Time and Space." In this form, he becomes entirely white overall, with an intricate clothing design as well as wings. Due to Fairy Heart's infinite Magic Power and Space Between Time's Power, he can control time and space, as when Natsu blew him back with a powerful attack, he reformed his being as well as the area that was destroyed with ease. After attaining this form, his power increases so much, that he might be comparable to Dragon Form Acnologia. *'Time Magic: '''After accessing the Space Between Time's power, Zeref was said to have control of time, shown by reversing the debris of the destroyed part of the guild when attacked by Natsu. He can also use Time Magic offensively by coating his fists with it and punching a hole through his opponent's heart. **'Neo Eclipse:' With the power of Fairy Heart and Space Between Time, Zeref can merge both Magics into one, to create this Magic. With it, he can relive life again, destroying the current world while the new one replaces it. Neo Eclipse was in the form a door (by walking through it will induce the magic) as Zeref merged it with Fairy Tail's guild door. This spell could possibly Reset Time. Zeref's_Fairy_Heart_form.gif|Zeref's Fairy Heart Form Zeref's_Time_Reversal.gif|Zeref's Time Reversal FT_Zeref_Offensive_Time_Magic.gif|Zeref's Offensive Time Magic Fairy_Tail_Neo_Eclipse.gif|Neo Eclipse '''Key:' Base | Fairy Heart Form Gallery ZerefRender2.png tumblr_static_tumblr_static_15xmofc5dda88k444w8kkg0ww_640.png ZerefRender1.png Zeref_Emperor's_Outfit.png Natsu vs Zeref Anime Visual.jpeg Zeref_Swag.jpg 0523-014.jpg 0532-020.jpg 0532-021.jpg Zeref dragneel fairy heart mode by advance996-db725i7.jpg Natsu vs Zeref.gif Natsu Zeref Good Brothers.jpeg Zervis_Hug.jpg Zervis_Hotspring.jpg Zervis_Christmas.jpg Zervis_Spin.jpg Zeref_and_Mavis_Chapter_537.jpg Others Notable Victories: Word Devil (Black Clover) Word Devil's Profile (Fairy Heart Zeref's Low 6-B key was used) Notable Losses: Eiji Hino (Kamen Rider) Eiji's Profile (Both were at High 6-C) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Death Users Category:Light Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Royal Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Space Users Category:Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Life and Death Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Geniuses Category:Telepaths Category:Fusionism Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Guild Masters Category:Kings Category:Tier 6 Category:Eye Users Category:A-1 Pictures Category:Satelight Category:Bridge Category:CloverWorks